


Bon Appetit

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2019 [31]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Come Eating, Felching, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: "Not in the mood to go all the way?" Richie asked. He wrapped his hand around Eddie's cock, stroking him slowly. "That's fine. You know I love the way you taste. No skin off my nose.""I do know," Eddie said with a shy smile. "That's, uh, why I have an idea. I read about this... thing. I think you might want to try it."[...]"Yeah, baby?" he asked. "What's that?""It, um, it has a weird name. But it's similar to what you love to do.""Taste you, you mean?""Yeah." Eddie blushed. "Except you'll be tasting yourself. And, uh, you're going to lick it... out of me?"





	Bon Appetit

**Author's Note:**

> we did it! 31 days of porn! happy halloween everyone! 🎃

Richie would have never imagined that Eddie would ever suggest such a thing. Honestly, when he had asked Richie to go with him to the clinic to get tested, he had figured it was just for a routine check up. They had been going separately for years now, both before they had gotten together and even once they had. Growing up in the 80s had really done a number on both of them, and it was difficult to just stop being afraid even though they knew better. Richie's therapist had called it 'unlearning' which he supposed made sense. She also said, though, that getting tested regularly was still a good thing, so he was glad that he didn't have to feel bad about it, despite his motives being a little fucked up.  
  
So, yeah, anyway... He didn't think anything of it when Eddie asked him to go to the clinic with him.  
  
He didn't think anything of it when Eddie told him that their results had come in when Richie got home from work.  
  
He didn't think anything of it when Eddie led him to the bedroom by his obnoxious Looney Tunes tie like it was a leash.  
  
He did suddenly think something of it when Eddie took the condom packet from him and put it right back into the box.  
  
"Not in the mood to go all the way?" Richie asked. He wrapped his hand around Eddie's cock, stroking him slowly. "That's fine. You know I love the way you taste. No skin off my nose."  
  
"I do know," Eddie said with a shy smile. "That's, uh, why I have an idea. I read about this... thing. I think you might want to try it."  
  
_Interesting._ Eddie, although better than when they had first started dating, wasn't exactly adventurous in bed. He was more than willing to try new things, but it was usually Richie who had to suggest it first. They were probably too old for all of this, and honestly Richie was more than happy with their sex life, even if it would be considered 'vanilla' to others. Well, there was the small thing where he was a little too much into swallowing Eddie's come when he came in his mouth. And a few times he had taken it even farther of licking it up when Eddie came on his stomach during penetrative sex. It had grossed Eddie out the first couple of times, but he seemed to have gotten into how much it turned Richie on.  
  
And now he had something kinky _he_ wanted to try? God, Richie loved this man.  
  
"Yeah, baby?" he asked. "What's that?"  
  
"It, um, it has a weird name. But it's similar to what you love to do."  
  
"Taste you, you mean?"  
  
"Yeah." Eddie blushed. "Except you'll be tasting yourself. And, uh, you're going to lick it... out of me?"  
  
"Out of..." Richie's hand froze and he stared at Eddie. "Wait. You want me to go in bareback? Eds, that's serious. Are you sure?"  
  
"We're both clean. We're not seeing anyone else." Eddie paused as Richie mumbled 'I would hope not.' "I've never even been with anyone else. Obviously it would still be best if we used condoms, and obviously we aren't going to do this _every_ time, but as long as you're careful, it's alright."  
  
"Are you sure? Okay, okay. Don't give me that look."  
  
"I'm not 'giving a look,'" Eddie said as he basically pouted and crossed his arms. "If you keep talking about it Rich, you're going to actually convince me to change my mind. Is that what you want?"  
  
"I just wanna make sure that you're comfortable. That's the most important thing to me, you know that, right?" Richie leaned down and ran his fingers through Eddie's hair. "But if this is what you want, then yeah. Let's try it."  
  
Richie left the condom in the box where Eddie had put it, but he grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. He stretched Eddie out and positioned his cock at Eddie's hole. It felt weird seeing his cock _there_ and not have a condom on. He had to take a deep breath before he worked the head in. Of course he had heard guys constantly talk about how it felt better, but he was finding it almost _too_ overwhelming.  
  
Eddie on the other hand already looked fucked out. His pupils were blown wide and his lips were a deep red from him biting down on them.  
  
"Come on, Rich. I want to at least feel all of you before I come."  
  
"Oh God," Richie said, the words feeling as if they were punched out of him.  
  
He eased himself in the rest of the way and started moving his hips in small circles. He had to be careful, of course, like Eddie said. It was hard for him to not simply start snapping his hips, but once he had found a good rhythm, he realized that having such loving sex while knowing it was going to end in him doing something so _dirty_ was actually _quite_ the turn on.  
  
"God, Eds, I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too, Rich," Eddie said as he started stroking himself.  
  
He came with a shout, clenching down on Richie, and that was all it took before he was coming himself.  
  
"Okay, so now I just..."  
  
"Yeah," Eddie said breathlessly. "Please, Rich. Do it."  
  
Richie pulled out slowly and then scooted down on the bed. He picked up Eddie's legs, always like noodles after a good fuck, and placed them on his shoulders. He grabbed his ass cheeks and spread him open before tentatively licking across his hole. Eddie moaned above him, urging him on. It took another couple of licks before he could taste his cum as it leaked out of Eddie's hole. Fuck, it was so hot. He started eating Eddie out vigorously, all qualms long gone, until all he could taste was some left over lube and Eddie's skin.  
  
He licked his lips as he crawled back up and collapsed next to Eddie with a content sigh.  
  
"Alright. Yeah, that was... I mean, you'll always taste best, but I liked that a lot," Richie said, staring in awe at Eddie. Eddie smiled back before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. "So, what do you call that wondrous, spectacular thing? You said it had a funny name."  
  
"It's, uh, felching," Eddie said quietly.  
  
He punched Richie in the shoulder when he started laughing.


End file.
